S'évader de ce monde fou
by LablondeHP
Summary: One shoot entre Daryl Dixon et une nouvelle survivante. Quand le désir est un échappatoire. Attention, je suis responsable de ce que j'écris mais non de ce que vous lisez.
**Hello, voici un one shoot axé uniquement sur le sexe entre Daryl Dixon et Rosie, une nouvelle réfugiée. Tiré de la série The Walking Dead, lors de la saison 3. Aucun risque de spoil.**

 **Excusez moi pour ces fautes d'orthographe je n'ai pas eu le temps de corriger pour l'instant**

 **Ce qui a inspiré mon écriture : watch?v=MIiVmZ-kiJc**

* * *

Daryl Dixon, il était certainement le survivant le plus vaillant et le plus courageux d'entre eux.  
Il partait à la chasse, il tuait de sang-froid, il n'avait peur de rien.  
Dans ce monde de chao, où les morts étaient plus nombreux que les vivants, ils vivaient dans une prison.  
Rick vaquait à ses occupations, trop ronger par les regrets, par ces décisions mais gardait espoir pour sauver son fils Carl.  
Rosie, était l'une des dernières arrivées dans leur grande famille de survivants. La blonde avait passé l'hivers dehors fuyant les rodeurs, et les humains sans doute tout aussi dangereux.  
Daryl l'avait trouvé, au milieu de la forêt, non loin de leur nouveau campement, il lui avait posé les trois questions qui déterminaient l'état psychologique et la dangerosité des individus qu'ils retrouvaient.  
Il visait la tête de Rosie, restant sur ses gardes alors qu'il était parti chassé pour nourrir tous les rescapés.

Rosie était une ancienne étudiante en psychologie. C'était une jeune femme brillante et toujours joviale. Aujourd'hui plus rien de tout cela n'était vrai. Elle tuait morts ou vivants, elle chassait et survivait.

Son tour de garde allait bientôt finir, elle s'étirait et posait son fusil. Les rodeurs étaient à peine une dizaine et n'étaient pas bien virulents.

-Tu peux aller te reposer, l'informa Carol qui montait dans la tour une pour prendre le relai.  
-Merci.

Depuis le début Rosie n'avait pas créer de liens particuliers avec qui que ce soit dans cette prison.  
Elle aidait, à faire à manger, à chasser, à tuer. Elle appréciait passer du temps seule, à lire quelques livres dans sa cellule, lui permettant d'imaginer qu'un monde merveilleux pouvait encore exister.

-Rosie, l'interpella Rick, demain il faudrait que tu ailles faire une ronde avec Daryl.  
-Pas de problème Rick, est-il prévenu ?  
-Oui, vous partirez dès l'aube.

La blonde allait se réfugier sous la douche, elle y pleurait, tous les jours. Elle pensait à sa famille décédée au début de l'épidémie. La paume des mains sur le mur, l'eau froide ruisselait sur son corps et lavait le sang séché des morts.

Le lendemain avant que le soleil se lève, Rosie prépare son couteau et son AK 47 avant de rejoindre Daryl pour leur ronde journalière.  
Ils quittaient l'enceinte de la prison pour entrer dans les bois. L'archer ouvrait la marche tandis que Rosie ramassait des noix, des plantes médicinales.  
Le temps se gâtait de plus en plus et le tonnerre retentissait dans toute la forêt. Le bruit attirait les rodeurs. Le vent et le claquement des gouttes d'eau empêchaient de les entendre arriver.

-Derrière toi, aboya Daryl.

Rosie brandit son couteau et l'enfonça dans le crane décharné du mort vivant. Il était moins une.  
Ils courraient à travers la forêt jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent une maison abandonnée.  
-On y va, ordonna Daryl.

La jeune femme le suivait sans discuter et ils entraient dans la maison, prêt à intercepter la menace.  
Aucun rodeur dans la maison. Le vent soufflait et arrachait quelques branches, des tuiles. Mais ils s'en contrefichaient, ils étaient hors de danger pour l'instant.

-Je vais vois s'il y a de l'eau, dit Rosie en posant son arme.

Daryl ne répondait pas. Il regardait dans les placards afin de trouver de la nourriture pour la soirée.  
Il barricadait la porte d'entrée et les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée. Alors qu'il entendait couler l'eau à l'étage. Rosie avait trouvé de l'eau chaude, par miracle. Des vêtements propres et une brosse à dents neuve pour parfaire son hygiène.

-Daryl, il y a de l'eau chaude, annonça Rosie, profites-en.  
-Il y a des bougies et une lampe à fuel.

Puis il quittait la pièce afin de profiter des biens faits de la chaleur de l'eau. Il savonnait son corps marquer par la violence des évènements passés. S'habillait de vêtements propres sans oublier son cuir noir avec des ailes.

Ses cheveux propres étaient quelque peu ébouriffés lui donnant d'avantage ce côté « bad boy » qu'il cultive depuis le début. Rosie avait allumé les bougies, la lampe et préparé un semblant de repas.  
Ils le dégustaient tous deux en silence. Mais la blonde le scrutait. Elle était curieuse de nature et ne pouvait arrêter de l'observer. Daryl avait les bras musclés et bronzés à cause du soleil chaud de ces derniers temps. Ses cheveux en batails le rendaient séduisant et beaucoup plus sauvage qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Quoi ? grogna-t-il agacé que Rosie le regarde.  
-Tu es toujours exécrable ou c'est juste avec moi ? Répondit la blonde irritée.  
-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?  
-N'essaie pas de nous rendre la soirée plus difficile à vivre, trancha Rosie.  
-Quoi, tu crois qu'on va parler froufrous et ragots ce soir auprès de la cheminée ?  
-Non, je pensais juste essayer de se connaitre davantage. Mais bon, puisque tu es froid et aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison, je pense m'abstenir.  
-Va te faire foutre, gronda Daryl le visage impassible.

Rosie quitta la table pour fouiller dans les moindres recoins de cette maison. Elle avait trouvé des photos de famille, surement celle qui vivait ici. Deux jeunes enfants et leur parent. Cette photo lui rappelait ses proches, sa mère toujours compréhensive et pleine de vie, son père, travailleur et protecteur et puis sa sœur… Une larme ruisselait sur sa joue pale. Elle l'essuyait rapidement avant de ranger cette photo.

Rosie a trouvé des munitions, un briquet, des pansements mais aussi des cigarettes. Elle souriait et inspirait dans le tube de nicotine. Cela faisait si longtemps.  
La blonde allait au salon, sur le canapé pour savourer sa lucky strike.

-Tu as trouvé des cigarettes, s'enthousiasma Daryl.  
-C'est bien la première fois que je te vois enjoué.  
-File moi une clope Rosie. Il tendait la main.  
-Non.

Daryl plissait ses yeux et contractait sa mâchoire. Il n'avait pas envie de jouer à ce petit jeu avec elle.  
Il s'approchait d'elle et tentait de prendre le paquet mais rien y fait. Sur les nerfs, le chasseur portait Rosie, tête en bas sur son épaule et montait à l'étage.

-Lâche moi espèce de...

Sans pouvoir s'en rendre compte dans l'immédiat, la jeune femme avait la tête en bas, Daryl la tenant simplement par les pieds au-dessus du vide. Il pleuvait à torrent, la foudre tombait non loin de la maison.

-Daryl, hurla Rosie ne trouvant pas la situation drôle.  
-Tu me donnes une cigarette oui ou non, cracha le brun.  
-Oui ! Putain de merde.

Il la remit sur pieds, dans la chambre. Rosie était trempée, les cheveux collés sur le visage, le chemisier imbibé d'eau. Elle avait la rage contre Daryl, qui était prêt à la jeter par la fenêtre pour une simple cigarette. Elle n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça.

Daryl allumait sa cigarette, dos à cette fille se délectant de la première bouffée. _« Putain, c'que c'est bon »_ pensa-t-il. Mais elle ne lui laissait pas le temps de profiter qu'elle lui sauta sur le dos tout en lui donnant des coups à la tête.

-Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, aboya l'archer en essayant de se débarrasser de Rosie.

Elle était tenace, il faut dire. Il n'arrivait pas à la maitriser et ses coups commençaient à se faire douloureux. Daryl reculait avec force contre le mur qui percutait en premier le dos de Rosie, lui arrachant un gémissement dû à la douleur.  
La blonde s'écroulait sur le sol et ne laissait pas le temps à Daryl de faire le moindre geste. Elle le giflait si fort qu'il portait sa main sur sa joue.

Il observait Rosie, elle avait les yeux noirs emplis de haine. Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement car l'adrénaline avait accélérer sa respiration. Durant cette querelle, quelques boutons du chemisier de Rosie s'étaient arrachés, dévoilant la naissance de ses seins et son soutien-gorge.

Daryl ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver désirable à cet instant, tumultueuse et pleine de rage.  
 _Baise la sale fiotte_ , résonna la voix de son frère Merle dans sa tête.

-Tu n'es qu'un putain de connard, cracha Rosie.

Il la plaquait violement contre le mur, enserrant le cou de la jeune femme. Le regard menaçant.

-Lève une fois de plus la main sur moi, murmura Daryl, et je tue.  
-Va te faire foutre Daryl !

S'en était trop, Daryl délaissait son cou afin de maintenir les poignets de la jeune survivante au-dessus de sa tête. Puis il posait brusquement sa bouche sur celle de Rosie. Cette dernière surprise ne répondait pas immédiatement au baiser de son bourreau. Que faisait-il ?

Ouvrant la bouche pour protester, Rosie ne pouvait dire un mot car la langue de Daryl avait trouvé la sienne. La caressant avidement et déversant toute sa colère à travers de baiser.  
La jeune femme pris part à cet échange, les mains toujours immobilisées. Elle mordait la lèvre inférieure de Daryl et l'embrassait de plus belle. Ce dernier compressait son corps contre elle et enroulait sa main dans ses cheveux dorés pour qu'elle lui offre sa jugulaire. Il suçotait sa peau laissant des traces violacées. C'était brutale, c'était ce qu'il lui fallait à lui. Tout en continuant sa torture, sa main libre finissait d'arracher les boutons du chemisier de sa camarade. Il mordillait sa poitrine laissant la trace de ses dents. Elle haletait soumise sous les assauts de Daryl quelque part entre la douleur et le plaisir.

Daryl n'avait jamais été si sauvage avec une femme. D'habitude, il allait trainer dans les bars avec son frère Merle et ramenait des filles bourrées dans les toilettes miteuses de ses endroits préférer de beuverie. Depuis l'épidémie, il n'avait été intéressé par personne, l'idée de coucher avec l'une des femmes du camp ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Pourtant tout être humain avait ce besoin irrépressible de s'adonner au plaisir de la chaire. Surtout par les temps qui courent.

Daryl libérait les poignets de Rosie, et reprenait procession de sa bouche. Leurs langues s'engageaient dans des caresses sauvages avec virulence. Le tonnerre couvrait les bruits de succion que provoquaient leurs baisers brulants. Les mains de la blonde se perdaient dans les cheveux de Daryl les tiraillant. Elle sentait son membre dur contre sa cuisse témoignant de son désir.

L'archer allongeait sa complice sur le lit double et lui retirait sa chemise ainsi que son soutien-gorge.  
Il dévorait ses seins fermes, avec ardeur. Il caressait sa taille, ses cotes avant de défaire le pantalon de Rosie. Il glissait le long de ses cuisses avant de heurter le sol.

Sa peau était douce, presque sans défaut, s'il faisait abstraction des quelques cicatrices. Il retraçait le contour des tatouages de la jeune femme. Putain ce qu'elle était bandante à moitié nue sous lui.

Leurs bouches se joignaient à nouveau, alors que Rosie enlevait la ceinture de Daryl et déboutait son pantalon. Ses longs doigts allaient compresser le sexe de Daryl au travers de son caleçon. il geignait à ce contact. Lui avait été plus hésitant quant au fait de toucher cet endroit de façon direct mais ce qu'elle venait de faire l'encourageait.

Rosie caressait prestement sa proéminence voulant plus. Leurs gestes étaient tous aussi violents qu'au début de leurs caresses. Daryl retirait son blouson et son gilet à la hâte se retrouvant torse nu, entre les jambes écartées de Rosie. Elle se redressa pour embrasser les abdominaux légèrement apparents de Daryl, tout en lui abaissant son pantalon ainsi que son caleçon neuf.  
Elle mordillait les hanches du chasseur s'approchant de son sexe tendu. Daryl à genoux devant Rosie, pouvait l'apercevoir lécher sa queue quand la foudre tombait non loin et grâce à la lumière de la pleine lune.

-Putain…grogna Daryl.

Pour cette tâche, Rosie était beaucoup plus douce, et Daryl l'en remerciait. Elle s'occupait divinement bien de lui. Ses allées et venues se faisaient de plus en plus rapides et irrégulières.  
Elle accompagnait sa bouche à l'aide de sa main qui le maintenant fermement augmentant la pression entre ses cuisses. Daryl se reculait brusquement, et retirait son pantalon kaki.

Il retournait Rosie, l'obligeant à s'allonger sur le ventre. Il dégagea sa nuque et déposait une myriade de baiser dans le dos de la jeune femme qui frissonnait à chacun de ces contacts.  
Il lui écartait les jambes grâce aux siennes et arrachait le dernier sous vêtement de Rosie.  
Daryl glissa sa main entre leurs deux corps brulants pour caresser entre les cuisses de Rosie. Au premier contact, il l'effleurait, elle se cambrait surprise. Daryl sentait que la blonde était vraiment bien excitée, et il entrait deux doigts calleux. Un gémissement franchissait les lèvres de la fille alors qu'il enfonçait ses doigts toujours plus profondément. Cette chaleur lui avait tellement manquer, il avait hâte de la prendre fort, si fort sur ce lit. Rosie ne faisait que gémir et se camber frottant ses fesses rebondies contre la queue de Daryl.

-Putain, Daryl, murmura la blonde. Vas-y.

S'en était presque un ordre. Elle en avait vraiment besoin, de le sentir en elle et surtout d'oublier cette vie. Demain était peut-être le dernier jour de sa vie.

Il levait fermement le bassin de sa conquête la résignant à se mettre à quatre pattes puis il la pénétrait brusquement. Rosie s'accrochait à la tête de lit alors que Daryl commençait à la pilonner.  
Il disait des choses inintelligibles alors qu'elle couinait de plus en plus fort. Le bois du lit claquait contre le mur, tant les assauts du chasseur étaient sauvages et puissants. Daryl se retirait un instant, voulant reprendre contenance et ne pas venir trop vite. Il voulait juste profiter de ce plaisir si rare et indispensable.

Rosie se retourne, il la porte afin qu'elle enroule ses fines jambes autour de lui. Le dos de Rosie heurte durement le mur une nouvelle fois et Daryl la glissa sur sa hampe. C'était si bon qu'elle lui arrachait la peau à cause de ses longs ongles. Son ami mordillait sa mâchoire, son cou et son épaule.

Les coups de butoirs étaient de plus en plus agressifs, et si profonds qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il était loin dans son ventre. Elle ne cessait jurer les dents serrées jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son ventre se tordre sous une agréable chaleur. Sa tête tournait à cause du manque d'oxygène et elle explosait littéralement autour de Daryl qui étouffait ces râles au creux des épaules de Rosie. Son orgasme est tel qu'il manque de tomber.

Ils restaient toujours dans la même position, mais le brun avait appuyé sa tête contre la poitrine de sa partenaire écoutant son cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle lui caressait les cheveux en sueur ayant évacuer toute la colère qu'elle avait en elle.

Ils allaient tous deux prendre une douche, mais aucun ne brisait ce silence apaisant. Après le sexe Daryl était loin d'être mielleux et tendre. Il voulait juste manger et fumer une cigarette.

-Donne-moi une cigarette Daryl s'il te plait.  
-Tu veux qu'on joue au même petit jeu que tout à l'heure ? Se moqua Daryl tout en repensant comme cela s'est terminé.  
-Donne-moi une cigarette.

Il lui tendit le paquet et ils s'asseyaient sur le canapé poussiéreux, songeant à ce qu'il venait de se passer dans cette maison. Ils s'étaient donné du plaisir l'un l'autre. Rosie ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir cette agréable chaleur envahir son corps quand elle pensait à la brutalité exquise de Daryl alors qu'il la prenait violement.  
Les deux survivants profitaient de quelques heures pour s'endormir et reprendre des forces avant de retourner à la prison.

-Où est ce que vous étiez, demanda Rick soulagé.  
-On s'est abrité pendant la tempête, répondit Daryl. On a rapporté quelques boites et des cigarettes.  
-Vous vous êtes fait attaqué ? Questionna Rick en marchant avec eux.  
-J'ai tué un rodeur, expliqua Rosie.  
-Tu es blessé tu as des traces dans le cou…tu.

Rick se stoppait net après avoir compris qui lui avait infligé ces marques. Un rictus se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Daryl et Rosie deviendraient amants, du moins le temps d'une nuit.

Durant la journée, Daryl n'avait pas adressé la parole à Rosie, mais dès qu'elle passait devant lui, il se plaisait à regarder ses courbes. Il appréciait ses petites fesses rebondies malgré la minceur de la blonde. Elle aiguisait la lame de son couteau, n'oubliant pas ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Qu'est ce qu'elle aimerait que cela se reproduise. Ses mains rugueuses sur son corps, ses assauts brutaux, sa langue sur ses seins.

-Daryl, Rosie, Glenn allons nettoyer le bloc C, ordonna Rick une machette à la main.

Il faisait sombre dans les couloirs de la prison qui était encore infestés de détenus morts.  
Ils en exterminaient plus d'un chacun, se retrouvant couvert de sang. Daryl veillait sur Rosie, de peur qu'elle se fasse surprendre par un rodeur venu de nulle part.

Il avait besoin de la toucher, de sentir son petit cul frotter contre sa verge. Cette proximité de la vieille lui avait permis d'oublier tous les tracas, le chao. Il désirait se perdre une fois de plus en elle. La prendre durant toute une nuit, lécher sa peau laiteuse.  
Mais il voulait résister, il ne voulait pas s'engager dans quelconque relation, peut importait la nature de celle-ci.

Ayant terminé de bruler les cadavres de rodeurs tués dans le bloc C, Rosie allait proposer son aide à Rick pour la plantation des légumes dans le futur potager. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et ne manquait pas de réchauffer l'air ambiante. A quatre patte, Rosie plantait les graines quand Rick interpella Daryl.

-Il faut tuer les rodeurs qui sont trop près de la grille, tu peux t'en charger ? Demanda-t-il en s'essuyant le front.

Mais Daryl ne répondait pas, bien trop occupé à admirer la blonde à quatre pattes pleine de terre et de sang, le dos cambré laissant entrevoir sa chute de reins.

-Daryl, le rappela Rick qui ne cachait pas son amusement.  
-Oui, oui, je vais m'en occupé.

Le chef rejoignait Rosie et lui expliquait comment entretenir un jardin.

-Daryl n'a pas été tendre avec toi hier soir…affirma Rick curieux.  
-On…On s'est disputé pour un paquet de cigarette, expliqua la jeune femme ne quittant pas sa tâche des yeux.  
-Tu sais, reprit-il, il n'y a rien de mal à prendre du bon temps. Cela nous permets d'oublier tout ce qui se passe à l'extérieur.  
-Oui, mais tu sais nous étions simplement perdus et stressés. Cela ne se reproduira pas.

Rosie était visiblement gênée de discuter de ça avec Rick. Même si ce dernier n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions, il voulait juste apprendre à connaitre la jeune femme.

-Vas te reposer Rosie, lui ordonna Rick.  
-Mais je…  
-Ne t'inquiète pas tu as fait du très bon travail.

Sous la douche glaciale, Rosie se remettait les idées en place. Des flashs de la soirée lui revenaient en mémoire. Pour une fois, elle ne pleurait pas, elle ne pensait pas à sa famille. Elle souhaitait juste éclaircir ses idées.  
L'eau ruisselait sur son corps frêle, ses doigts effleuraient les ecchymoses que lui avait infligé le survivant. Un sourire en coin pris procession de ses lèvres charnues.  
Rosie frottait son corps avec ferveur, pour retirer le sang séché, la terres sous ses ongles abimés.

Dans le couloir qui la conduisait jusqu'à l'extérieur, Rosie croisait Daryl essoufflé et en sueur. Elle ne daigna pas lui adresser un regard. Tandis que lui se laissait enivrer par cette douce odeur de vanille.  
Avant qu'elle ne parte trop loin, le chasseur la retenait par le bras.

-Qu'est ce qu'il te prend Daryl ?  
-Pourquoi tu m'ignores de cet façon ?  
-Je pensais simplement que cela ne changeait pas nos habitudes, expliqua la blonde le souffle court.

Daryl grognait plus qu'il ne parlait. Il ne changera jamais. Rosie lui proposa une cigarette et elle crut apercevoir un sourire orner son visage dégoulinant. Ils fumaient dans le tube de nicotine n'échangeant toujours aucun mot. Mais dieu qu'il avait envie d'être vers elle.

Allongés dans l'herbe, ils fermaient les yeux et savouraient la bise légère qui chatouillait leur visage.

 _Ses mains sur son corps tout entier, les cheveux éparpillés dans l'herbe fraiche et encore humide.  
Daryl léchait ses tétons provoquant un violent frisson à Rosie. Elle le regardait faire comme s'il était la plus belle chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. _

_**Tell me that you need me**_

 _La main de Daryl réduisait Rosie au mutisme, couvrant toute sa bouche. Cette dernière entreprit alors de lécher son index, tout en fixant Daryl qui avait arrêter ses caresses pour la contempler.  
Elle était si sexy, là en train de sucer son doigt. Son sexe ne fit que durcir d'avantage._

 _ **Through all of this madness**_

-Daryl, Daryl réveille-toi! Le brusqua la blonde.

Daryl sursauta et compris que ce n'était qu'un rêve. La nuit commençait à tomber, on pouvait voir les étoiles naissantes dans le ciel.

L'ambiance était plutôt festive en cette soirée printanière. Glenn et Daryl avait ramener des bouteilles d'alcool lorsqu'ils sont allés au ravitaillement. Une bonne idée selon beaucoup de personne vivant à la prison. Ils allaient lâcher prise ce soir-là et profiter de cette sécurité.

Une bouteille de tequila, de whiskey et de vin juchaient le sol en béton de la prison. Bon nombre de survivant étaient dans leur cellule pour dormir. Sauf Rosie, qui était allongée sur une table extérieure. Elle profitait de ce silence, pas un gémissement de rodeur, pas de danger en vue.  
Sa tête tournait à cause de tout cet alcool ingurgité au court du repas.

-Tu ne dors pas ?  
-Et toi Daryl ? Tu ne te reposes donc jamais ? Dit Rosie en se redressant sur ses coudes.

Il s'allongea tête bèche, afin que son visage soit au même niveau que celui de Rosie.  
Une fois de plus ils ne brisèrent pas ce silence. Ils appréciaient simplement la compagnie de l'autre.

-Tu es blessé, affirma Rosie en observant la plaie sur la pommette de Daryl.  
-C'est une égratignure, répondit le brun.  
-Vous êtes vraiment un gros dur monsieur Dixon, sourit Rosie.

Pour toute réponse, il grogna.

Rosie se redressa, à genoux et observait Daryl qui enfin la regardait. Il y avait une lueur dans ces yeux qu'elle ne saurait déchiffrer. Les doigts de la jeune femme se posaient sur le torse musclé du chasseur et commençaient à déboutonner sa chemise. Daryl ne dit rien et plongeait son regard azur dans celui de Rosie. Il la laissait faire, sans broncher.

Il se redressait et la portait de façon qu'elle soit assise à califourchon sur le haut de ses cuisses.  
Daryl remonta le t-shirt de Rosie, à travers lequel il voyait ses seins pointer. Il voulait les embrasser, les toucher, les lécher. Elle retira elle-même son haut alors qu'il prenait soin de l'admirer.

Il vint caresser légèrement son téton tendu à l'aide de son muscle buccal. Elle frémissait.  
Lentement les lèvres de Daryl passèrent entre les seins de sa partenaire, remontant jusqu'à son cou offert. Il mordillait sa mâchoire puis sa lèvre inférieure. Les doigts fins de Rosie tiraient les cheveux rebelles de son bourreau. Leurs fronts collés l'un contre l'autre, leurs respirations se heurtant à celle de l'autre.

Daryl portait son pouce à la bouche de Rosie et cette dernière lécha son doigt les yeux rivés dans les siens. Comme dans son rêve. Son sexe grossissait encore et commençait à lui faire mal.

-Tu sais ce que je vais te faire ? Murmura l'homme. Je vais te prendre sur cette table, pour te faire jouir une première fois.

Elle suça son index désormais subjugué par ce qu'il lui disait.

-Ensuite…je t'amènerais dans mon lit et te baiserais jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter.

Sa voix était rauque et pleine de promesses. Suite à ces paroles, le corps de Rosie s'enflammait et elle sentait son désir couler entre ses cuisses. Ils s'embrassèrent cette fois, avec frénésie. Tous deux aimaient la brutalité et exprimaient leur désir à travers cet échange.

Daryl la retourne et l'allonge sur la table. Il descend de celle-ci, surplombant Rosie de toute sa hauteur. Le regard sombre, il abaisse rapidement le short en toile et la culotte de son amante. Il lui écarta outrageusement jambes avant de poser ses yeux sur son corps nu, tout son corps.  
Il l'attira plus près de lui et embrassa son ventre plat, alors que les mains de la jeune femme se promenaient dans ses cheveux. Il continuait son exploration, il dévorait ses cuisses, laissant des petites traces violacées jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive contre son entre jambe. Un dernier regard pour la femme fébrile qu'il avait entre ses mains et il embrassa une première fois sa féminité humide.  
Rosie ondulait le bassin cherchant le plaisir. Un deuxième coup de langue. Elle jurait tout en haletant sous cette délicieuse torture. L'archer incéra deux doigts en elle, alors qu'il embrassait avidement son sexe.  
Les gémissements et les murmures de Rosie l'incitaient à continuer. Il la dévorait, il voulait qu'elle soit plus que prête pour lui.

-Daryl… soupira Rosie près du paroxysme. Putain, je te veux Daryl.

Ce dernier ne pouvait résister à son appel et laissa tomber son pantalon pour la pénétré brutalement. L'orgasme était immédiat. La blonde se mordait le bras pour retenir son cri suite à ce puissant coup de rein.

Elle s'accrocha à la nuque de son amant pour ne pas perdre pied alors qu'il la pilonnait. C'était sauvage, c'était eux. Leur peine, leur tristesse, la peur, tous ces sentiments s'estompaient lorsqu'ils s'abandonnaient l'un à l'autre.

Les parois de la blonde se contractèrent une nouvelle fois autour de sa queue, elle explosait le mordant presqu'au sang, avant qu'il se retire aussi vite qu'il s'était imposer en elle.

Daryl la soulevait pour qu'elle entour sa taille à l'aide de ses longues jambes presque trop fines.  
Leurs sexes se frottaient intensifiant l'impatience de Daryl qui la conduisait à sa cellule. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir faire de bruit l'excitait encore plus, comme s'il le pouvait encore.  
Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement, respirant fort pour ne pas suffoquer.

Ils se laissaient tomber sur le lit et il s'insinuait une nouvelle fois en elle. Son plaisir ruisselait entre ses cuisses alors qu'il entrait et sortait de plus en plus vite, de plus en profondément.  
Leurs bouches toujours celées pour ne laissé aucun bruit franchir ces barrières. Cette chaleur le guidait de plus en plus vers sa jouissance, alors il voulait être encore plus brutal. Daryl se mit à genoux et soulevait le bassin de la jeune femme, il la culbutait puissamment, la maintenant fermant d'une main alors que l'autre couvrait la bouche de Rosie. Il y arrivait, il ne tenait plus. Les muscles de Rosie se contractèrent, un dernier coup de butoir et il éclatait en elle.

La peau recouverte de sueur, il s'écroule sur elle, reprenant ses esprits et essayant de retrouver un souffle régulier.


End file.
